


Hot Butch GF Does My Makeup! Not Clickbait!

by BIGHANK (piano_fire)



Series: 300 Followers Ficlet Requests [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Genderswap, Hank is very gay and loves her gf, Lesbians!, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piano_fire/pseuds/BIGHANK
Summary: Connie's been really getting into this YouTube thing, although Hank doesn't really understand it. So long as it makes her happy, right?Or well, that's how she feels until she's dragged into one of her videos herself.





	Hot Butch GF Does My Makeup! Not Clickbait!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fromthebeginningthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthebeginningthen/gifts).



> For [Alex!](https://twitter.com/thehankconsucc)  
> Who wanted:  
> "HankCon lesbians where Hank tries doing Connor’s makeup for the first time and they record it to post on YouTube so they’ll be able to look back on the disaster and laugh and it ends up going viral!"
> 
> Note: Hank's full name is Hannah but prefers the nickname! 
> 
> I'm a trans guy that grew up rejecting makeup so please excuse me for any inaccuracies in that department LOL 
> 
> I haven't written WLW in a long time, so this was a nice change of pace! Enjoy! :D

Hank is groggily enjoying her morning black coffee when she’s startled by Connie slamming her hands on the kitchen table.

“Jesus Christ, what?!” She sputters. 

“I just had an amazing idea.” Connie states. 

“Babe, I’d love to hear it, but can I at least finish my coffee?” Hank grumbles. She’s never been a morning person. 

Connie seems to ignore her though, because she slides into the seat next to Hank’s and stares at her in wonder. “What if… We did a video together?” She grins. 

“Oh Christ, Con…”

“Just hear me out! There’s so many cute couples videos out there. I was just thinking we can make a short one, just for fun.” 

Hank snorts. “What would it even be about?”

Connie hums. “Well, I was thinking you could do my makeup.”

Hank bursts out laughing. “Seriously?”

“Yes! You’re terrible at it, that’s what makes it fun!” 

Hank sighs and shakes her head. “I don’t know…” 

But then she turns to look at Connie, who’s pulling out the big guns; Giving Hank the puppy eyes. Who could say no to that?

“Ugh, fine. You’re lucky I love you.” 

Connie beams and kisses Hank on the cheek before bounding off back towards the bedroom. 

\---

A few hours later they’re sitting on the floor of their bedroom, camera set up on a tripod in front of them. Connie had only been doing the whole YouTube thing for a few months, so Hank is certainly impressed with the high quality of her videos. 

“Okay, you ready?” Connie asks as she goes about fiddling with the camera.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Hank sighs. 

Connie shoots a Hank a small smile before starting with her intro. It was cute seeing her in her element, speaking to the camera with an incredible amount of confidence that Hank could only dream to have. 

“... And today, Hank will be doing my makeup! Isn’t that right, love?”

Hank jumps a bit as she’s pulled out of her trance. Zoning out while thinking about her adorable girlfriend was a common occurrence these days. 

“Sure seems that way.” Hank smiles. 

Once it finally comes to the task at hand, Hank is dumbfounded. It doesn’t help that Connie isn’t giving her any advice.

“How the fuck does anyone even do this foundation thing right?” Hank grumbles. Connie of course just laughs, likely unaware of how poorly her partner did with matching her skin tone. Hank’s shaky hands cause her to drag a line of lipstick from her lips down to her chin. It’s a disaster honestly, but she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t having fun; Even if she might’ve poked Connie’s eye while applying the eyeliner. 

When it’s all said and done Connie bursts out laughing at how dreadful she looks. Gunky mascara, jagged eyeliner, blush that’s far too bright. She gets her revenge though, when she starts planting messy, lipstick ridden kisses all over Hank’s cheek. 

“Thanks so much for doing this! I’ll show you how it turns out when I finish editing!” Connie hugs Hank tightly, being careful not to smear anything on her shirt.

“It was actually really fun, seriously. You make a cute clown.” Hank chuckles. 

Connie gasps dramatically and slaps Hank’s arm half-heartedly. 

\---

“Hank, come look!” Connie calls from the bedroom. It’s been about 2 days since they shot the video. 

“What’s up?” Hank walks in and wastes no time sliding next to Connie on the bed. She’s lying prone on the mattress, looking at something on her laptop. 

“I’m done editing! Watch it with me?” She cocks her head, flashing those damn puppy eyes again. 

Hank sighs and assumes the same position as Connie. With everything edited down, the video is just over 10 minutes long. At first she has trouble enjoying it over her own self-consciousness, but a minute in she’s laughing at the pure ridiculousness of the situation. She sees why Connie enjoys making these. 

“That turned out great, baby. You have a real knack for this stuff.” Hank leans over to kiss Connie’s temple.

She blushes. “I guess I’ll go ahead and upload it then.”

\---

The next morning begins much like the day they shot the video. Hank is sipping on her black coffee when she nearly spits it out, as a result of Connie slamming her hands on the kitchen table.

“HANK.” Connie shouts. 

“Jesus fuck, what?”

Rather than answering, she shoves her phone in Hank’s face. It takes a moment for to process the information presented, but then she sees it’s their video. The next thing that catches her eye is the gigantic number of views listed underneath the video. 

“Holy shit.” She whispers.

“I know right?! And the views keep rising. When I woke up it was at 500,000 and now it’s way over a million!” Connie grins.

“Oh God… A million people have seen this ugly mug?” She groans.

Connie snorts. “You should see the comments. There’s way more girls crushing over you than me.” 

“Wait, what?”

“What can I say? Girls dig the old butch look. The ‘mommy’ comments are a little creepy, but yeah! They’re all over you.” Connie chuckles.

“Oh Jesus Christ.” Hank mumbles as she buries her face in her hands.

She feels Connie pry her hands away, and she’s greeted with her soft smile. “Hey, they just see the same things I see in you. I hope one day you can see that, too.” 

Hank can’t help but smile, and pulls Connie into a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've also been doing these things over on twitter called thread fics, which is just how it sounds. A fic written in a thread.  
> They're fun for me to do so if you're looking for any of my other writing, [check out the moment here!](https://twitter.com/i/moments/1086477396918837248)  
> Or just come and talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BlGHANK), I love to chat!


End file.
